The Legend of Zelda:Lover's Passion
by Link5505
Summary: Takes place after Twilight Princess. Link recieves a letter from Zelda to come visit her only to find out that they've grown a passion for eachother. this is a Ze/Link my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Link, I hope this letter has gotten to you safely and I have missed you dearly my old friend. I send this letter as a request for you to come to Hyrule. I shall have an escort waiting for you in Castle Town if you accept my request then I will be seeing you soon. But for now my dear friend I hope time has been good to you. -Sincerely Zelda

As Link was finishing reading the letter he set it down on the table thinking about what the request was. He could hear Ilia calling out his name from the front of his house. "Link" Ilia said hoping Link was home and not out in Hyrule somewhere. Link looked out the window and spotted Ilia "oh hey Ilia hold on".

As Link disappeared back into his home Ilia was waiting patiently, when Link came out of his house he climbed down the ladder and hugged Ilia. Ilia pulled back looking into his eyes grinning "my father wanted me to tell you that Fado is having trouble with the goats again and he was wondering if you could help?" she said.

Link shook head and ran toward Ordon Village passing everyone's houses and running into the goat field. Fado having trouble keeping the goats under control so Link hoped the fence and tried to get to Fado but a goat came charging right at him trying to ram the fence open. Right as Link concentrated on the goat his hands out preparing to grab hold of the goat.

As the goat slammed into Link's hands making his sandals skid across the dirt but Link still managed to stop the goat and threw it down onto its side. Fado ran over to Link with little beads of sweat rolling down off his forehead. "Hey Link thanks for stopping that goat, there are only a few goats out here I managed to get most of them back into the barn but if you want to help it's up to you" Fado said as his tried to catch his breath.

Link had thought about his offer to go back home but he chose to help Fado instead. As they rounded up the rest of the roaming goats they tried to think of a better way on how to keep them in the stable. The sun was falling slowly from the sky as Link and Fado finished up cleaning some of the stables. When they were done Fado thanked Link for taking time in helping him get the goats back into the stables.

Link said farewell to Fado and returned back home. By the time Link was near his house he noticed that Epona was gone. The only answer that ran through his mind was Ilia took Epona to the spring. Not even caring Link climbed up and entered his house mumbling "not my problem" and closed the door. As Link shut the door to his house he look at the kitchen table and saw the letter lying opened.

Remembering what it said Link sat down on a chair next to the table thinking on what to do. The sun had already gone down and the only light from the room was from the oven with the tea kettle hanging in it. As Link thought about it more he just figured he would leave in the morning. So he got up from the chair and went around his house to pack things up.

Like fresh cloths, food and exc. When he was all done he set the pack on the kitchen table. Then went over to his bed and took off his shirt and his sandals. While Link got under the covers he layed down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about Zelda and Hyrule Castle. He couldn't wait to get out of Ordon Village for a change.

As the sun rose shinning in light through the window Link slowly opened his eyes waking up. Link sat up and looked around his house and saw the letter on the Kitchen table with the pack. He read the letter not fully waken and decided to get dressed in his hero cloths. When He checked the house he grabbed his pack and headed outside his house.

As Link stepped out of his house he closed the door he climbed down the ladder saying good morning to Epona. While strapping the pack to Epona Link mounted and headed into Faron woods. Link had paced Epona to a nice and slow walk while getting across the woods Link scanned the area breathing in the fresh forest air. He truly was going to miss it but Hyrule would be better he hadn't seen Zelda for a few months not since Midna broke the mirror and all hell broke loose.

Epona got closer to the exit way to Hyrule Fields and Link had noticed when they were about a few yards away. Link tugged on Epona's rein making Epona start to gallop but then Link noticed that the pathway was blocked. So he whipped the reins making Epona gallop even faster getting near the blocked pathway.

When Epona was close enough Link gripped the reins tightly and prepared for Epona's jump. As Epona Jumped over the blockade Link lightly bit his lip hoping Epona would make it over ok. Epona and Link burst out of Faron woods we traveled all across Hyrule. Crossing the stone bridge Link could see the Castle towers poking out from behind the hill.

The sky was blue and the sun was shining making the fields green and healthy. Right as Link came close to Castle Town he slowed Epona down he could see someone approaching off from the gate. By the time Link came close to the gate to Castle Town a familiar face came into mind. When Link dismounted, the person smiled "Well the Hero of Time returns".

Link smiled "Hello Impa, how have you been?" Link asked while remembering all the times Impa helped Link and especially Zelda. "Good, someone has been waiting for you for quite a while. I'll take Epona and we can walk through Castle Town". As they walked into Castle Town the square was crowded as always with stands everywhere and noises from all directions filled the air.

"C'mon will go around to the gate entrance to the Castle" Impa said with a small grin on her face. They walked through the crowds of people as they got through the square. A man stepped in front of Link with a smile on his face. "Hello young lad would thy like to buy some water?" the kind man asked trying to get some business. Link couldn't help but smile back "no thank you kind sir, it seems I don't have many rupees on me" Link replied with a grin.

The salesman frowned for a second and then forced a smile back onto his face "well then here take it for free" handing Link a canteen full of drinking water. "Oh thank you kind sir" Link said smiling the salesman laughed a bit "no problem young lad have a nice day". "Thanks you too" Link said waving his hand as he walked down the street he had never really met someone that nice at least not a sales person.

As Impa and Epona reached past the gate to the back part of Hyrule field Link was jogging to catch up. Impa turned to Link "ok we are almost there, we just have to go around the Castle a bit" as they started walking again. Link was slowly catching his breath pacing himself they walked around the Castle. Ending up near the gate were the soldiers and messengers would go Link looked at Impa with a big grin on his face.

"Impa where is Zelda?" Link asked Impa looked at Link suspicious "Link what are you thinking of doing?" Impa asked. "I'm going to go take my own way I want to see Zelda" Link said with a devious look on his face. Impa sighed "she is in the Court yard probably waiting for your reply, and please be careful". Link started climbing the Castle wall "don't worry I'll be fine" he said climbing to the top of the wall. "Just don't get caught by any guards" Impa implied while walking Epona in through the gate.

When Link made it he peeked over seeing no guards on the wall standing guard. Link looked over and saw the garden "this isn't the Castle garden this is the outside garden; I need to find a way through without being caught". So Link looked around and devised a plan "ok if I dive into the garden pond the current will take me and get me through over to the Castle garden."

Link remembered before he left the Castle after Ganondorf was defeated Zelda told him that the outer garden pond ran through the castle and into the main Castle garden. So Link looked around to see any guards and the place was empty so that was good. He walked over to the edge of the wall and dove straight into the pond creating a small slash.

The current was stronger than Link had thought getting pulled he held his breath for as long as he could until he went through a small tunnel. Link couldn't see a thing hoping the tunnel wasn't that long he swam with the current when he saw light shimmering through the water and slowly swam to the surface.

Swimming to the bank of the stream Link hid behind a rock catching his breath. As he hid behind the rock he looked around the garden that was filled with a few maids walking around with chores and things to do. But couldn't find Zelda anywhere as Link crept back into the water he hid under the bank getting some dirt on him not even paying attention.

As he moved along with the stream he looked up to see if he could spot Zelda but he accidently knocked over a rock sending it into the water making a small but loud splash. Link quickly ducked into the bank covering his left cheek with dirt hoping none of the maids got frightened or noticed him. He waited for a minute or two and then went with the stream when he finally saw the cable stone benches he climbed out of the stream.

Link stood up out of the water looking at the big wooden double doors. As he walked over to them he opened one of them and looked down the hallway. Nobody again either have really bad security or they

have the day off. Quietly walking down the hallway Link entered into the Throne room. Windows on every both walls separated by banners that had the Hyrulian symbol on them. Link saw Zelda a few feet away from him she looked beautiful. The sunlight shined on her goldish brown hair and her skin was lightly tan.

Zelda's back was facing towards Link as he took a quiet step he could smell her perfume. He could see his reflection in the window next to Zelda he hadn't noticed he was covered in mud from getting out of the garden. I can't let her see me like this I'm a mess Link thought to himself. Zelda looked in the window and then turned too looked behind her at Link.

"Link is that you, I thought you wouldn't have come?" Zelda said walking up to Link giving him a hug. She didn't bother with the mud staining her dress Link returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her. Zelda pulled away a moment later "why you all are dirty" she giggled smiling happy that her friend was with her.

Link moved some of his dirty hair out of his face "I wanted to see you so I went through the garden" Link said with a smile. Zelda put her gloved hand on her forehead smiling "come on let's get you cleaned up".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they moved through the hallway laughing the guards and maids bowed and curtsied as they passed by. When they finally got to Zelda's room Zelda led Link to her bathroom and showed him how to use the bathtub. Zelda left the bathroom and had shut the door letting Link strip and get cleaned up. Impa came in with a pair of Link's cloths. "Here some clean clothes for Link" Impa said setting them on Zelda's bed.

"Thanks Impa Link needs some clean cloths" Zelda said laughing Impa knocked on the door lightly. "Don't come in I'm not decent" Link said hoping the person wasn't going to open the door. "Don't worry Link I just left you some clean clothes on the bed, your room is right down the hallway I'll escort you to it later ok".

"Thanks Impa for everything and you too Zelda for letting me take a shower" Link said behind the closed door. "No problem" Impa and Zelda said at the same time, Impa closed the door after leaving Zelda's room. Link opened the door and came out wearing a robe walking over to the bed.

Picking up the cloths he walked over to the dressing panel and started getting dressed. As Zelda sat on the edge of her bed she stared at her feet until Link came out only wearing pants. He was about to put on his inner shirt but Zelda stopped him before he could hang it on his neck. "Wait Link just put on a tunic, dinner isn't until later" Zelda said getting up and walking over to him.

She put her hand on Link stomach feeling his abs Link grabbed her hand gently with a smile on his face. "That tickles, what did you want to do" Link asked staring at Zelda's blue eyes. "We could walk around and just talk about what we missed on each other's time away" Zelda said barely noticing that her fingers were entwined with Link's.

Link looked at their hands grinning "ok then let's go walk around" he said untwining his fingers and put on his tunic. The only reason Zelda told him to wear just his tunic was so she could see all of his muscles he had. Link was skinny but toned any woman would set their eyes on him if he was just wearing that and a pair of pants.

As Link had slipped on his green tunic he put on his sandals and looked at Zelda just staring off into him. "You changing you've got a little bit of mud on your dress?" Link asked while trying to break Zelda's daydreaming. Zelda snapped out of it and looked at her dress and back to Link "oh no I can simply wash it off its fine" she said with a smile.

She ran into the bathroom and washed off the mud spots that were on her dress. "Ok you ready to go now Link" Zelda asked coming out of the bathroom with a few wet spots on her dress. "Yep let go" Link said as he opened the door letting Zelda walk out first into the hallway. As he shut the door he walked down the hallway with Zelda.

"So what did you do when we parted ways" Link asked looking at Zelda. She looked back at him "oh nothing much just getting things back to normal cleaning the land and the castle how about you?" Link smiled "oh just living on the country side I guess, just herding goats and just helping out the villagers with some simple tasks" he said laughing.

Zelda stared at the floor smiling, Link and Zelda finally made it to the main Castle garden. As they both entered through they both saw the different bright colored flowers and the butterflies flying around. Zelda and Link sat on different ends of the stone bench looking at the garden the sun glowing golden orange as it started to set.

A low breeze blew cooling the hot summer air around the garden. Zelda picked a flower pulling the peddles off one by one slowly until there were none left dropping the stem she look at Link. "Hey are you ok" she asked with a smile Link looked at her "yea why is something the matter". She scooted over a bit getting closer to Link "oh I'm just curious hoping you're not bored or anything" she said.

"No I'm enjoying the scenery I never knew it was this beautiful" Link said while looking at Zelda. "Yea but it gets old after a while I want to see someplace new some place more amazing than this everyday" she said not knowing that she rested her head on Link's shoulder. Link stared at the flowing water from the stream he had came in from.

"I know a place but we would have to leave tomorrow around sundown" Link said as Zelda sat up. She looked at him "really where" she asked Link looked at her. "There is a spring next to Ordon Village at night when the moon is out the moonlight reflects on the water making it glow and at this time of year fireflies fly around the spring".

Zelda's face lit up a bit in excitement "oh it must be beautiful are we really going tomorrow" she asked anxious. "Sure if that's what you really want to do but wear something loose it gets humid in the forest and plus you might get wet" Link said chuckling. Link stared off again "well I guess we should start getting ready for dinner, it getting close to dark I'll have you cloths washed and Impa show you your room" Zelda said.

As they went back Impa had shown Link his room which had a King sized bed, a rug that took up most of the floor but not all and a chest for his cloths. Link loved his room even though it was quite big for just a mere teenager but that's what royalty is. Impa closed the door letting Link get changed; he wore his full Hero clothing which he guest seemed appropriate enough.

Link stepped out of his room looking at Impa "hey Impa how do I look" Link asked hoping he looked alright. Impa smiled a bit "well you look like the Hero of Time" she said chuckling "I guess I'll have to get some new cloths" Link said.

Impa put her hand on Link's shoulder "I know a place where we can go tomorrow but for now dinner calls" Impa said. Impa and Link walked down the hallway over to the grand dining room where only the King and Queen would usually din together. Link was surprised when Impa and Link entered the big dining room.

It had marble floor with a rug and a big dining room table to sit at least sixteen people. There were candles lit on the table and a medium sized chandler hanging about the ceiling. Princess Zelda was sitting on the end of the room waiting for Impa and Link to show. She wore a blue dress with a matching colored necklace.

Zelda look at Link and Impa as they entered the room she smiled and stood up out from her chair. "Please have a seat you guys" Zelda said with a smile while Link looked around the room amazed. He immediately walked over to the seat next to Zelda's and sat while Impa still stood next to the door. Link looked over at Impa "Impa aren't you going to join us" he asked.

"I have some things I need to take care of forgive me" Impa said bowing and left the room while closing the door. "What's wrong with Impa" Link asked while looking at Zelda, she looked at Link her blue eye reflecting the glow from the candles on the table. "She doesn't really like being in here ever since my parents died she tries hard to forget them" Zelda said.

Link looked down at his empty diner plate thinking "what happened to them" Link asked. He looked at Zelda "when Ganondorf took over Hyrule I hid deep in the Castle tower where we first met. While my parents confronted him in the throne room he killed them both" she said. Link looked at her "I'm so sorry Zelda" Link said apologetic.

Zelda put her hand on Link's hand smiling "it's ok it happened way before you even knew Hyrule was in danger" she said. Link tried not to make the evening depressing but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Zelda. She looked at Link for a brief moment "hey don't be upset its ok we came here to eat not to feel bitter and sad, c'mon it's time to eat" Zelda said clapping her hands twice calling the waiter for their meals.

As their food came they ate in silence Link felt bad for Zelda but he didn't want to bring the topic back up. After diner Link went to the garden he stared out into the full moon as it cast light down showing the garden only a bit. The Castle wall was blocking part of the moonlight but Link could hear the water running lightly as it ran through the stream.

"Hey what are you doing out here" Zelda asked appearing in front of the door leading back into the hallway. Link turned facing Zelda "oh just enjoying the scenery again" he said chuckling Zelda walked up and stood next to Link. "So are you still going to take me to that spring that's near Ordon Village" she asked hoping Link was ok.

Link looked at her "Sure if that's what you would like to see but the only thing is is that we're going to have to stay the night there" Link said. "You have a house there don't you" Zelda asked smiling Link nod his head "ok then when will we be leaving tomorrow" Zelda asked. "Probably around sunset the spring is like that all night so we have plenty of time" Link said.

As they both stood staring off into the night sky a voice called "Princess you should probably be getting ready for bed" Impa said stepping in front of the door. Zelda turned to Link with a small smile on her face "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Link" Zelda said hugging him. "Link you better do the same we have a lot to do tomorrow" Impa said as Link returned Zelda's hug.

Zelda pulled away walking over to Impa "goodnight Link" she said before she entered the hallway. When Link was all alone in the garden until he finally went inside the hallway. As Link entered his room he shut the door behind him and started taking off his tunic and his shirt. He didn't know why he felt so sad for Zelda that her parents got killed by Ganondorf. But also how his parents were where they lived what were they like.

As Link thought about this he began to break down he never truly got to know. As he fell on his knees tears were rolling down his cheeks he never thought this would affect him so bad. He kept crying hugging himself as he curled up on the rug as time seemed to go slow as Link rested on the rug breathing slowly until he fell fast asleep.

Sometime later Link woke up slowly opening his eyes as he was curled up on the rug still his room was pitching black. He figured it had to be midnight as he got up he looked through his balcony window and saw the moon still shinning from the evening. Link was still tired from the evening so he went over to his bed and plopped right on it falling unconscious again hoping he would be getting a better night's sleep.

As the sun rose Link slowly opened his eyes and got up out of his bed not really wanting to remember the night before. As Link was about to go out to his balcony there was a light knock on the door. Making Link walk over to it he opened it seeing Zelda standing in the hallway "hi Link" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Zelda, come in" Link said opening the door more letting Zelda walk in. As she walked in she noticed Link's shirt and tunic lying on the floor picking them she handed them to Link. When Link took them Zelda noticed Link was still wearing his gloves "were you wearing those when you went to sleep" she asked. Link looked at his hands "yea I was too tired so I just took my shirt and tunic off" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long first i gave the 3/4 of the story to my beta reader which who is Hatchetchu, and i found out that she didn't have the ending to this chapter so i gave it too her but i was busy with school and kind of lazy (oops) so yea now i have it up so please enjoy.

And yes i do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything else besides this fanfic! Enjoy

* * *

"Well c'mon get ready we're going around Castle Town today" Zelda said as Link yawned. "Ok. Ok. Let me get my clothes on" Link said as he put on his shirt and tunic. He was already wearing his pants and boots. After Link was dressed he and Zelda went to met Impa in the hallway. When they saw Impa they both smiled and said good morning.

"Are you two ready for today's adventure?" she asked, as they were walking out of the Castle and down to Castle Town. They went through the two big doors that led to Central Square. Just as always, it was crowded with customers and travelers from all over Hyrule. Impa showed Link and Zelda around town. They went inside a tailor.

As they entered, Impa told Zelda to wait while Link got his measurements taken for his new clothes. Zelda wanted to see if he was muscular or not. When she was in Link's room she didn't bother to look at Link's body. Even though she didn't get the chance to see, she knew that tonight she might get the chance to with a humid and warm place like the spring.

Link came out of the back room fully dressed in his Hero clothes. The tailor followed him and Impa to the front desk. "Ok, I should have the clothes ready in a few days. Come back in maybe, three to five days" the Tailor said. Link, Impa, and Zelda then went back outside walking through the streets of Castle Town. Link stopped he looked behind him to see if Zelda was following but she was gone.

Link became worried and started scanning the street when suddenly he spotted Zelda near a stand. As Link walked up he noticed Zelda looking at jeweled necklaces and earrings. Link looked at Zelda "See anything you like Zelda?" he asked her. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes "Oh Link, I wish I could have all of it, but I don't know what I would like" she whined.

Impa walked over. "Come on you two we have things we still need to get", Impa said. As they started walking down the market again Link looked over to Zelda. "So what exactly are we here to get Zelda?" Link asked curiously. "I need some blankets and things for tonight. I told Impa and she said it was fine as long as I had all the things I needed" she said with a smile. She couldn't wait for the sun to set, so she and Link could be off to Ordon Village.

After a days worth of shopping, the sun started to slowly set. As Link and Zelda got back to the Castle they started packing their cloths, a few blankets, food, and water. When Link was finished packing his saddle bag he grabbed it and carried it down to the stables, where Epona was waiting for the adventure.

Link strapped the saddle bag on to Epona. When he noticed the sky turning bright orange he became worried that Zelda was still trying to pack all of her things. As Link walked down the hallway he arrived at Zelda's door and knocked. Zelda opened the door "come on in, Link. Here, help me pick out what to wear".

She asked Link looked at all of her cloths then at Zelda "just pack an old dress or something for the spring. We'll be getting wet, so just an old dress and what you're wearing is fine" Link said smiling. Zelda picked out an old dress that seemed like a skirt, she folded it up and placed it in a small leather bag. "So do you have everything you need?" Link asked as Zelda had a big smile on her face "Yep, lets go I can't wait to see the spring" Zelda said.

They walked down the hallway, Zelda was excited to leave Link chuckled as Zelda danced her way over to the stables. When Link and Zelda got there they saw Impa standing next to Epona, holding the reins "Well, you two have a safe trip there, you two promised to be back tomorrow right?" Impa asked being serious.

Link looked at Impa "Of course, we should be back around noon so don't worry" Link said. As he wrapped the leather bag onto his saddle. Zelda was standing next to Epona as Link came over to her. He helped her mount Epona and then got on himself, sitting behind Zelda with the reins in his hands. "You to be careful you hear me? I'll be waiting her at noon tomorrow ok?" Impa said Link looked at her "Alright see you later Impa, we be alright" Link said tugging on the reins.

Epona galloped out of the Castle grounds and onto Hyrule Fields, the sun was almost down. Link figured he probably had another hour maybe half as he and Zelda rode across the Fields; the cool wind blew in their faces and through their hair. As they got close to Faron Forest Link began to slow Epona down to a steady pace. When they entered the forest Zelda was looking around for the spring, but couldn't find it.

"Where is the spring Link? I don't see it anywhere" Zelda asked excitedly Link leaned next to Zelda's ear whispering "We're almost there, don't worry, it's right next to my house" Link said. As they crossed the bridge they passed the spring. Zelda's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Oh, is that it? Wow I cannot wait for the sun to go down" Zelda said as she and Link got to Link's house.

Link pulled on the reins and Epona stopped. Zelda looked at Link's house "Oh, so this is your house? It's cute" she said as Link dismounted. Link looked at Zelda "You like it because we're going to be spending the night here" Link said chuckling. Zelda was excited as Link helped her dismount when. Zelda was on her feet Link got the saddlebag and headed up into the house.

After letting Zelda go first, they went inside. Zelda was amazed at the type of life style Link had when they were separated. As Link set the saddlebag on the table Zelda looked, around looking at Link's things and pictures. When she went around the room Zelda saw Link's bed nicely made from when he had left for Hyrule from just two days.

She was pleased with the atmosphere that was Link's home. Link walked up to Zelda "So what did you want to do since we have like all night", he asked laughing. "What's for dinner anything special?" Zelda asked. Link opened up his saddlebag and pulled out all the food Impa had packed. "Well we have some bread and turkey", Link said as he held the sack of meat and bread out Zelda giggled.

A few moments later they began eating the meat and bread. Link made some fresh apple juice. When they finished, Link didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go into the village, and definitely not into Faron Woods. It was finally dark outside, which made Zelda excited to go to the spring.

Link went through the saddlebag and pulled out Zelda's old dress "Ok, Zelda, I guess we can get ready" he said playfully. Zelda grabbed her dress and went into the other room, while Link decided to wear his Ordon clothes. As soon as Zelda was changed Link went into his room to change. When he was in his Ordon clothes he walked up to Zelda.

"Ok then so are you ready to go?" Link asked Zelda. Her dress seemed a little small, but it looked fine on her. Zelda looked at Link and noticed his pant legs went up above his calves. His tank top showed his arm muscles, except for his left arm because Link was wearing a sleeve rein strapped around him. Zelda reached for the rein "Here, you don't need this, Link" getting the rein loose, she took the sleeve off of Link's shoulder and tossed it next to her.

"There, you look better we can go to the spring now" Zelda said, pleading as if it wasn't going to happen. Link chuckled, "Ok, ok, let's go then," he said with a smile on his face. Zelda squealed as she and Link made their way out of the house and down to the pathway to the spring. It was warm and humid; a nice night to go swimming in the spring. They made their way through the small forest path and arrived at the spring.

As they walked on to the sand Zelda's eyes widened, the spring was just as Link had said, but much better. The moonlight lit up the spring and the fireflies were buzzing around one by one, each lit up a yellowish light from their bodies. As Link took a few steps in, Zelda took a few steps to feel how the water was.

It was comfortably warm, like bathtub temperature, she stood next to Link "Well, let's sit and enjoy the night" Link said as he sat in the water, getting his pants all wet. Zelda sat on the sand, only getting her feet wet; as they sat there Zelda looked around the spring; While Link was looking up at the stars, illuminating the sky. His eyes were bright from all the light around him.

Zelda then stared at Link, looking at his boyish face and his perfect smile. He looked over at Zelda, noticing she was watching him closely. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Zelda looked down at the water "I was just thinking of Midna," she said. Link looked at her "Yeah, I've been thinking of her too" Link said as he stared at Zelda. "Hey, Zelda, look! for shooting star, make a wish" Link said cheerfully.

He closed his eyes. He seemed peaceful as Zelda looked at Link again, admiring him. "So Link what did you wish for?" Zelda asked. Him he opened his eyes and looked at her happily "If I tell you it won't come true, silly" he said, laughing softly. Link scooped up some water and splashed it on his forehead, cooling himself off. Zelda smiled while playing with her pony tail. Link look at her "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular, just some silly things that happened when we were apart," Zelda said still fiddling with her hair. Link faced Zelda "Really? Tell me what happened, I want to know" Link said pleading. Zelda giggled "Alright, there were some suitors who tried to impress me so that I would take their hand in marriage, but I turned them all down," she said with a smile.

Link look at her surprised. "Wow, all of them? you didn't like even one?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. "Nope. They were all old anyway, who wants to marry an old fart?" Zelda said as Link laughed. "Old farts, that funny." Link chuckled as he sat in the water, his arms supporting him.

He was surprised when he felt a head rest on his shoulder. He looked down to see Zelda sitting closer to him, her eyes closed, leaning on him. He felt a little disoriented as the sweet scent, that reminded him of wildflowers, that could only be described as "Zelda" enthralled his senses.

"You miss her, don't you?" Zelda said quietly. The question caught Link off guard, and all he could say was a not-so-smart sounding, "Huh?" "Midna…."Zelda said "Well, yeah" Link said after a moment, thinking carefully of his answer. Of course he was upset that Midna broke the mirror on purpose so that Hyrule could be safer.

"If you had one wish, what would it be? Would it before her to return?" Zelda's voice was somewhat strained, fearful almost. Link thought for a while, but decided to answer anyway "No," his response was quiet but strong, with an unquestionable conviction. "While that would be a possibility, it's not my wish." He said "Oh?" Zelda replied, sounding slightly surprised.

Link turned his head to face her and he held her gaze, losing himself in the depths of those blue-violet eyes for a moment. Hesitantly, he brought a hand up and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "My wish would be for you to be happy" Link said softly Zelda's eyes widened substantially, but she held his gaze.

So many emotions flitted across those intoxicating dark pools, that Link couldn't identify them, but he couldn't seem to hold himself back any longer. Gently, his hand took her chin and tilted her head up a little more. He hesitated for only a moment before closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, she seemed to shocked to respond.

He pulled away and saw that her eyes were, indeed, wide and surprised was evident on her face. Link's brows creased and he frowned slightly as his hand fell away from her face. He'd made a mistake! A big mistake! That was all he could think! I should leave..!He was about to get up and go when Zelda grabbed his arm to catch his attention and locked her lips to his once more.

The kiss was just as tender as the last, but this time Link could feel the emotions from her. She wanted this… A shiver went down his spine as she pulled away to hold his gaze once more. After a moment, he leaned in again, catching her lips with his in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he brought his hands to her sides.

Zelda found herself on her back in wet soil, her lips still claimed by Link a moment later. Tentatively, Link ran his tongue over her lower lip, seeking entrance. Her lips parted not a second later to let him explore, as in turn she did too. The kiss spoke volumes for the two.

Despite the intimacy of the kiss, it remained calm, and it took a shitload of Link's self control to keep it that way with Zelda under him like that. One of his hands was planted by her head propping him while the other ran along her side as her own hands traced down along his lightly clothed chest leaving sparks of pleasure in her finger's wake.

Finally, the two broke for air, but then Zelda kissed Link as she pushed him onto the ground switching positions. Link was now in the mud; the back of his tank top covered in mud; so were his shoulders and arms. As Zelda kissed Link she traced his shoulders and arms feeling all of his muscles as his arms were out beside him in the mud.

Zelda felt overpowered, like she wanted to go further but she didn't want to ruin the moment. This was perfect enough for one night. Her heart was pounding, as though it was about to give out. Link couldn't believe how he and Zelda got into this moment. It was just by one little kiss, a mistake that turned into a lust fest, but maybe, maybe it wasn't. Link's heart pound with warmth, he knew this wasn't coming from the moment, it was coming from Zelda.

He now had feelings for her, he now knew the truth, he loved Zelda. Zelda sat on her knees catching her breath. Link was huffing and puffing, but had a smile on his face "you still want to do this?" he asked Zelda. She looked down at him "Yep, I sure do, Hero" she said laying her chest on his, kissing him. She gripped Link's hair brushing her hands through it, his eyes were droopy, but he was wide awake.

They switched positions once again, Link being on top claiming her lips for some reason he couldn't stop. Lightly cupping Zelda's face, his hand smearing mud on her cheek. Zelda smeared mud on Link's cheeks and neck. She traced Links shoulders and arms once more, smoothing the clumps of mud on his arms while they kissed.

Suddenly, a voice from outside the spring startled Zelda and Link. Ilia stomped her way in, angry "Link, what is going on here and who is she?" Ilia demanded angrily. Link got up but then slipped and landed on his stomach in the mud. The front side of his body now completely covered in mud "Ilia, look this isn't what you think" he said getting up out of the mud. He stood on his feet taking a few steps.

Ilia was angry to see the one she loved making out with another woman. "Link I thought you loved me, I thought when I was in danger you came to rescue me because you loved me" she said tears started forming in her eyes. Link looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry, Ilia, things just changed, I'm in love with her" he turned to look at Zelda then back at Ilia "Look, I'm sorry but I don't love you and I hope you can for…" Link got disrupted by Ilia's crying "DON'T EVER SEE ME AGAIN!" she yelled through her tears and ran off toward Ordon Village.

Link stood there. As he sighed, Zelda got up and wrapped her arms around Link's body resting her head on his shoulder. "Link, is everything ok, who was that?" Zelda asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Link slowly turned around to face Zelda, he looked at her "I…I never told anyone that I went to Hyrule or anything," he said, stuttering. Zelda grabbed Link's muddy hand while looking at him "Hey it's ok, you already told her everything" she said.

As Zelda moved Link's dirty hair away from his face she smiled, a little unsure it would upset Link. "Link I love you though, you know that right…?"Zelda asked Link as he stood there, Zelda lightly pulled Link toward the water. As they walked through they went into the deep end, but not to where they had to swim.

Zelda started washing off the mud from Link's arms; the water getting murky from all the mud. They both stood in the water with their cloths on, Zelda felt worried about Link he just stood there looking down at the water no expressions just a straight face. Zelda took a few steps toward Link and wrapped her arms around him "Link, please don't be upset, this is pointless I love you, please just let it go it's over" she said as she cupped Link's cheek with her hand.

Link looked up at Zelda with droopy eyes, "I'll meet you back at the house" Link said softly walking towards shore, but Zelda ran over to Link. Link turned around as Zelda grabbed him kissing him, for what she hoped, wouldn't be the last time. She pulled him, as she had her arms around him heading back into the water.

Zelda lost her balance, falling backwards into the water, while still holding onto Link. As they were in the shallow water Zelda tried all she could to prove to Link that she loved him. Link slowly moved his hands down Zelda's waist as she felt Link's muscular chest and arms for the last time for the night.

When they broke for air Link laid next to Zelda in the shallow water their hands now entwine. Link wasn't fully happy, but he put a little smile on his face for Zelda. She knew he was still upset, thirty minutes later they both got up out of the water and walked to shore. "Well are you ready to go inside? it's late" Link said looking at Zelda.

She knotted her head as they both walked down the path towards Link's house. "Link, I would actually like to see the village if it's ok with you, and if Ilia tells everyone that we are both together, then it's her problem and not ours" Zelda said. Link looked irritated "I'll go talk to her in the morning about it, I'll explain to her exactly what happened" he said angrily.

Zelda grabbed Link's wrist worried "Hey, hey, calm down. It's ok if she does tell, we'll just go with it ok, besides, Link, I love you" Zelda said. Link looked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips, when they entered Link's house they noticed blankets and cloths were all over the ground. Someone ransacked the house. Link took a few steps and looked at the letter that was on the table, it was ripped in half and crumpled.

Zelda went over to the saddlebag and noticed it was opened "my dress it's…gone" Zelda said astonished. Link got frustrated even more upset, "that's it I'm stopping this nonsense at once, I didn't want things to get out of control" Link said as he stomped toward the door. Zelda grabbed Link's shoulders, trying to stop him before he could get out the door.

"Wait lets solve this in the morning, we both can talk to her" Zelda said trying to calm Link down hoping he will agree. Link sighed and turned toward Zelda looking at the floor, "Alright, fine, I just…wanted this night to be enjoyable for you, a new place, new sights, and it all just got ruined" he said disappointed that Ilia had to show up out of nowhere and getting upset like that.

Zelda hugged him, "Link, I enjoyed this all of it, it was amazing, I couldn't have been in any other place like this" she said pulling herself away to look at him. "But I couldn't enjoy any of this without you" Zelda said and raised Link's chin so she could look in his eyes. "Link, I love you and if you really meant what you said to that girl, that you love me also then she should know the truth" Zelda said letting her lips touch his until Link kissed her passionately.

A tear came rolling down Link's cheek, he was breathing heavily, as they were still kissing Zelda opened her eyes to look at Link. He was crying; the poor boy he was probably trying impress me by taking me to a nice place and letting me see new sights. He never wanted things to go wrong just from ruining a moment but I loved it Zelda thought.

As they broke for air Link gasped, sobbing now Zelda cupped his cheek as he tried to calm himself down. Zelda hushed him quietly as she hugged him, helping Link calm down. Zelda walked Link over to his bed, she looked at their clothes to make sure they weren't still dirty or wet. Link sat on his bed as Zelda checked her dress to see if it was dry, which it was.

Zelda laid Link down on his bed as he gasped for air, exhausted, Zelda laid next to him wrapping her arms around Link to comfort him. He breathed heavily until he fell asleep into a deep sleep; Zelda rested her head near Link's and, suddenly, she fell unconscious.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you like it! i wanted to make Stephenie Meyers jealous lol jk! (i really did) XD Anyway i might wait until summer to upload the next chapter there is alot going on right now...but don't worry this story is not going to die i'll try to keep it up so yea! hope you liked it!


	4. Author

Dear Readers,

I know I haven't been on in what like a year? I'm so sorry for that I've been just concentrating on school and stuff but I don't know how to continue the story. And I actually would really like you guys to help me because I've read the story back to me or (read it out loud) and I don't really see a plot forming.

So what would you guys like in it I mean do you want Iila to turn evil or raiders come and take Zelda or what? So let me know because anything just give me anything tell me. So yeah and I hope none of you are upset so let me know. Message me or leave a comment because I don't want to disappoint anyone.

P.S. Have a Great Valentine's Day 3,

-Link5505


End file.
